There are known ambulance stretchers equipped with pivoting legs folded in a direction parallel to the stretcher positioned inside of the ambulance and that, when coming out from this ambulance, they rotate about 90° disposing themselves vertically in order to support the plane of the stretcher.
An end of each leg has a wheel for the movement of the stretcher out of the ambulance.
When the stretcher is loaded with the patient in the space of the ambulance, the legs contact a counterpart of the ambulance and they are refolded.
A drawback of said known stretchers consists in that when loading in the ambulance, the operators need to use a considerable effort to provide the necessary energy for loading the heavy stretcher with the patient and to refold the legs.
Other drawback consists in that the impact between the legs and the counterpart of the ambulance, due to the eventual small run-up made by the operator, can be violent and thus irritating, painful and harmful for the patient particularly for the traumatized patient.